Anjo da Guarda
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Desse dia em diante, cuidar dele, estando sempre ao seu lado, se tornou o único objetivo da minha vida. Talvez eu apenas exista por ele, como um anjo da guarda... oneshot - pov - M x M enjoy people o/


**Se o Matt me pertencesse eu mordia ele! -**

**OoOoOoOo**

Certas coisas nunca mudam...

Mais uma vez estou aqui, em frente à mesma janela, olhando o horizonte infinito, enquanto me perco pensando nele. Mello saiu e ainda não voltou, então posso ficar aqui sossegado.

Pego meu 'amiguinho de bolso' e começo a jogar. Confesso que sou perdidamente viciado nesses joguinhos e não passo muito tempo com as mãos vazias, portanto. Mas sem o Mello do meu lado, reclamando, não tem a mesma graça. Quando eu descobri os joguinhos, Mello descobriu o chocolate. Isso foi há muito, muito tempo atrás, mas não vem ao caso agora...

Começa a escurecer. Mello finalmente entra no quarto.

"Waah, de novo com esses joguinhos? Não tem nada de útil pra fazer?"

Já nem me importo mais com tal comentário. Mello diz isso sempre.

Ele abre uma barra de chocolate, com os olhinhos brilhando e se larga na cama, como de costume.

"De novo com esse chocolate? Não quer morrer de diabetes, quer?"

Todo e qualquer comentário que faço, tem apenas uma finalidade: ver a expressão brava e infantil que Mello está fazendo agora. Dou uma risadinha e volto a olhar pela janela, enquanto ele resmunga alguma coisa atrás de mim.

Acendo um cigarro. Logo começa a chover. Sem problemas, eu sempre gostei de chuva.

Ainda posso lembrar do dia em que nos conhecemos...

Mello chegou ao orfanato e o colocaram no meu quarto, o único vago naquela época. Destino? Talvez... Ele estava assustado e quase não falava. Mas aos poucos fomos nos conhecendo e logo nos tornamos grandes amigos. Sempre estávamos juntos, fosse nas horas felizes, fosse nas horas tristes. Aquele lance de "até que a morte os separe" deve funcionar pra gente, já que depois de vários anos, ainda estamos aqui, juntos.

Quando Mello ficava com medo dos trovões, ele vinha correndo pra minha cama. Eu tentava impedí-lo, mas não importava o que eu falasse, ele não saía. Eu sempre me senti responsável por ele, e sempre gostei de tê-lo aqui, para protegê-lo. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo de ruim o acontecesse.

Eu sou a coisa mais próxima de família que ele tem. Sou quem o entende. Sou quem consegue ver, através dessa carinha de criança emburrada, sua verdadeira alma. Sou eu quem alimenta seu vício por chocolate...

Certa vez, quando ainda éramos pequenos, Mello me pediu para que eu nunca o abandonasse. Desse dia em diante, cuidar dele, estando sempre ao seu lado, se tornou o único objetivo da minha vida. Talvez eu apenas exista por ele, como um anjo da guarda...

Certas coisas nunca mudam...

Eu me viro, para finalmente me deitar e quando percebo, Mello está na minha cama. Ele nunca mudou esse jeito de dormir igual à uma criança. Me deito ao seu lado, tentando não acordá-lo, mas é inevitável.

"Desculpa por ter te acordado Mello."

"Sem problemas. Mas...que tanto você faz parado em frente à essa janela?"

"Eu... tava me lembrando, de quando você corria pra minha cama porque tinha medo de trovões."

"Você sempre me protegia..."

Disse Mello com um sorriso.

"Aquelas eram as melhores noites"

Mello riu, um tanto envergonhado...eu adoro ver esse rostinho.

Fico parado então, a olhá-lo por alguns instantes.

"Que foi Matt?"

"Ah...Eu...não foi nada"

Digo sem jeito, voltando à realidade. É que o Mello tem o dom de me hipnotizar.

Eu...deveria dizer à ele o quanto gosto dele, o quando o amo, mas simplesmente não consigo. E eu espero sempre pela próxima oportunidade...

"Mello..."

"Sim?"

"É melhor você dormir, tá tarde..."

Nem foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Mello já havia fechado os olhos novamente.

Outra coisa que Mello adorava era que eu lhe fizesse cafuné. E foi o que fiz.

O vejo sorrindo, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Matt..."

"Sim?"

"Obrigada por sempre me proteger. Boa noite...meu anjo."

Certas coisas nunca mudam, e esse sentimento aqui dentro, com certeza nunca vai mudar.

Eu sempre vou estar aqui para protegê-lo, não importa o que aconteça. Porque esse, afinal, é o dever dos anjos da guarda.

Owari .

**OoOoOoOo**

**É assim que vejo o Matt, como um anjo da guarda (e que anjo, diga-se de passagem! XP) **

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Dúvidas, reclamações, críticas, elogios, sugestões ou informações... Reviews, por favor! XD**

**Na-chan agradece! ;)**


End file.
